Blue Dragon Plus: Remnants of the Ancients
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Plus adaptation. A year has passed since Nene's defeat, and the world has been peaceful. But one day, the Shadow of Balaur emerges from a cube world - an omen for the turmoil to come. And Shu and the others are the only ones who can stop it.


**Well, after a lot of waiting, a lot of hard work, and a lot of headaches, it's finally here – the written, fan fiction adaptation of Blue Dragon Plus. (Now with a shiny new title! :D It had another title, but it was awful – possibly the worst I've ever come up with. As you know, I had been also been giving it the short title of "Plus adaptation", but it gave me a vague impression, for some strange reason, that it wasn't what I was looking for.) It's been a long, hard road, but the first chapter is finally seeing the light of day (or, er… computer screens). First of all, to everyone who's been waiting for this, thank you for your patience, and I apologize for the horrendously long wait – life has been throwing stumbling blocks at me (for some things, that's probably putting it mildly, but that's best saved for another time), and writing this between other projects wasn't the easiest thing in the world (considering that this is just the tutorial, it seems like it should have been simple, but therein lied the problem – it was in constant danger of being **_**too**_** simple, and thus needed constant editing). And that doesn't even count the frequent bouts of writer's block. But, I'm in the verge of rambling again, so let me get on with it… But before that, two quick notes.**

**First, while I'm basically dedicating this to all of the readers who had been waiting for it, mainly, I dedicate this to my dad, since it was originally because of him that I decided to do this. I'm actually a bit nervous about this whole thing, because I'll be sending him the link after it's been uploaded so he can read it… But I'm trying to take the same approach as I do with all of my stories – as long as someone enjoys it, that'll be good enough for me. :) That said, I still hope my dad enjoys it, too!**

**Second, if you've been keeping track of my Blue Dragon (game) stories, by now I'm sure you know that I don't follow the game manual's ages for the characters. So, here are the ages for everyone that appears this chapter – Shu: 13; Jiro: 15; Kluke: 15; Zola: 21. Note that everyone's a year older than they are in **_**Blue Dragon Beyond**_**, since that story takes place during the first Blue Dragon game.**

**And… there's actually something else I forgot. Here is the summary/profile/description thing that I had for this one my profile.**

_**Blue Dragon/Blue Dragon Plus Adaptation: **__I'm still not sure whether I'll do this or not. Basically, it would follow the game to the letter, with a little bit of added stuff between cutscenes and non-cutscene dialogue. I got the idea to do this after I read JudasFm's adaptations for games in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. I haven't even done Plus yet, and I would want to finish it once before I did do an adaption. I would also have to start the first Blue Dragon from the beginning again. Not that I mind; after flipping Psychonauts over 10 times, I have no problem with starting over any game and going all the way to the end. I'm thinking about it. Edit: After thinking about it some more, I have decided to go through with the adaption for Plus. I'm almost finished with the game, and I like it enough that I would probably end up doing it again anyway, so I might as well. Also, it will probably help Prince of Tennis' Shaman with one of their stories, so that's another reason. And not everyone who knows Blue Dragon has a Nintendo DS, so it'll be a way for them to read about the story. :)_

**Speaking of which, I **_**am**_** still considering doing an adaptation for the first game, but it would be after I finished this story, because I want to get this done before I do adaptations of anything else. Anyway… That's pretty much everything I needed to mention. I tried my hardest with this; I'm only left to hope that I've done the series justice. So… After the disclaimer, read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon Plus. Also, I do not claim any of the additional content in this fan-made adaptation to be an actual part of the game. This was made purely so that fans of the first Blue Dragon game, who were not able to play Blue Dragon Plus, would still be able to enjoy the story.**

As soon as Shu stepped out of his house, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them; his face was a picture of determination. Today was the day.

Today would be the day he trained with Zola.

He nodded to himself slightly, then strode purposefully down the path.

Jiro, who was sitting on a crate as Shu passed him by, looked up from his book, rolled his eyes, and turned the page.

Kluke, holding a bucket filled with water in one hand, pointed with the other. "Is he-"

"Don't ask." Jiro didn't look up from his book this time, mostly because he didn't want to elaborate.

Shu had been hyped about this for two weeks, and had been talking about it nonstop to his best friend - who had listened unwillingly, often before the sun had even risen. And, understandably, Jiro was not eager to relive any of those conversations.

Kluke shifted her feet, trying to find something positive in the situation. "Well... At least it'll give him something to do, right?"

To this, Jiro snorted, but said nothing.

* * *

*Music: The City Lights (OST Disc 1, Track 18)*

After a minute or so, Shu arrived in the clearing. It was a simple landscape, typical of the kind you would find around Talta Village. In the distance, east of him, he could see a small windmill turning. For a moment, he thought longingly of his spot on the cliff where the big windmill was, the place he had all to himself.

Just as he shook his head to rid himself of his daydreaming, he spotted Zola.

She stood with one hand on her hip, looking off a little to her right. As always, Zola exuded a calm and controlled manner that could be sensed even from a distance.

Shu ran forward to stand next to Zola... But ended up running past her. He barely managed to skid to a halt a few feet away. After regaining his balance, he turned to face her.

"Ah, there you are, Shu." Zola smiled at him a little when he nodded. "Okay, so let's begin your combat training. Are you ready?"

Shu grinned broadly. "Of course, Zola. I'm always ready."

* * *

A minute later found them in the same spot, albeit a little closer together.

"Good. Let's start off with simple movements. That tree..." Zola pointed to it.

Shu looked ahead to the distant tree in question. To him, it was just an ordinary tree. But to someone of old times, they might consider it a little unique - they might compare the trunk to a palm tree, though a little thicker, but the top of it was rounded with many small leaves.

Zola dropped her arm. "Let's see you move to that tree over there."

Shu rolled his shoulders a little. _All right; no problem. This is easy._

Like Shu's thoughts, it _was_ easy - even walking, he made it to the tree in a matter of seconds. When he'd reached it, he turned around as he heard the sound of Zola's boots approaching.

"Now to that crate." She pointed again. "Move quickly."

Shu started running, and Zola ran with him, surpassing him just a little. She was at the crate a bit sooner than him, but mostly at the same time.

Zola was about to say something to Shu, but she was interrupted by a familiar sound. On a plank that provided access to a slightly higher cliff was a Poo Snake. "Huh? It looks like a monster made its way inside."

"Perfect timing for a warm up." Shu said confidently. "I'll handle this, Zola."

"Hm. Very well." Her tone was light, filled with humor.

*Music: Dragon Fight! (OST Disc 1, Track 6)*

Shu grinned slightly - more easy stuff. He ran over to the spot where the Poo Snake was. Immediately, the monster readied its spear and started trying to poke him with it; he dodged each jab with ease.

Taking out a short sword that Zola had given him earlier, he struck at the Poo Snake, landing a direct hit. The Poo Snake tried to attack again, but he quickly moved out of the way.

Still standing by the crates, Zola watched as Shu almost perfectly executed each of his attacks. _He's gotten much stronger since I met him... He doesn't even need the training. But... It's always good to stay in practice; you never know when-_

The Poo Snake fell to the ground.

"Got 'em!" Shu lifted his sword in triumph.

*Music: The City Lights (OST Disc 1, Track 18)*

Zola sounded like she was holding back a chuckle. "Good. That should have been easy enough for you." Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she looked to the side of Shu. "Shu, there's something on the ground over there. Take a walk around and see what you can find."

Shu nodded and started walking up the inclined-plane-like bridge. He didn't know what he was looking for, but if Zola had seen something, surely there had to be-

As soon as he'd stepped onto the ground, something clinked underneath his shoe. Lifting his foot and looking down, he saw a familiar looking gold and round object.

"Hey, what's this?" He picked it up for closer inspection. "A medal?"

"I'm going to need that from you after the training." Zola said as she started moving towards him.

"Why?" Shu looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Ah... I can't really say. You could consider it payment for the training, if you like." She stopped walking right behind him.

_Oh, man..._ He thought, resisting a sigh. _I was already planning what I was going to buy with this..._

His train of thought was broken as he saw something white in the distance... It was positioned in front of another wooden plank, like the Poo Snake had been, though this was another cliff on top of the one that Shu and Zola now stood on. Looking closer, he realized that it was a monster.

"Shu, here comes more." Zola said. "Looks like Ghost Monsters. Watch yourself!"

He charged towards it. "I'll take care of 'em!"

*Music: Dragon Fight! (OST Disc 1, Track 6)*

Stopping directly in front of it, Shu took his sword and swung - and it passed right through the Ghost.

As the monster snickered, Shu's head jerked backed in surprise. "What?!"

"Shu, Ghosts have no tangible body. Physical attacks have no effect." Zola said in the distance, still in the same spot from before. "Use your Shadow!"

Shu set his feet. "All right! Here it goes!"

With a cry, his Shadow came forth - as soon as it had formed from Shu's shadow, the Dragon roared. The Ghost seemed more nervous than before, but still sure of itself.

"Shu, you become vulnerable while casting a spell." Zola called to him. "Always be aware of your surroundings."

Shu began charging his attack immediately; it wouldn't be wise to waste time, especially this close to the enemy. He saw the Ghost lift its arm - _a second, one second, I just need another second_ - preparing the attack-

He struck downwards with the hand that held the short sword, the Dragon mimicking his movement. A pillar of flame tore upwards, another shooting up behind it, and a third raising a space away from the second. The Ghost curled in on itself, like a paper being balled up, disappearing with a small flash in its defeat.

*Music: The City Lights (OST Disc 1, Track 18)*

Zola let out a light chuckle. "Glad to see you're not too rusty."

He was about to say something in answer, but then he noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Hey, a treasure box!" As he started moving towards it - up the plank, across the dusty ground leading to a tiny bridge (which, in turn, lead to more dusty ground) - he said to Zola, half wry and half sulking, "I guess you're going to take whatever is in that box after training, too?"

Tonelessly, but with a flash of humor in her blue eyes, Zola replied, "Now you're learning."

Shu sighed and kept walking. _So unfair._

He suppressed a shudder as he discovered the box's contents. _Medicine._

In his experience with treasure boxes, you usually didn't find healing items unless you were going to need them very soon.

He told himself that it was silly to feel this way during a training session; that he was just overreacting. But even if it was just concerning feelings, old habits died hard - the sudden sense of caution remained.

He would soon find out why.

When he turned, he saw Zola coming across the small bridge he had just crossed. As soon as she was over it, she unsheathed her sword, spinning it around her in a blurred-silver arc. "Now it's time to fight me! Ready yourself!"

Regardless of feeling the need to be wary, Shu smirked; it had been too long since he'd had a good challenge, and Zola was a force to be reckoned with if there ever was one. His face took on an expression of determination; he drew his short sword, slicing downwards. "All right! I'll beat you without using my Shadow!"

*Music: Eternity ~karaoke ver.~ (Eternity Single, Track 3)*

Shu took off running, short sword at the ready. He reached Zola in only a few seconds.

Zola didn't wait; before he'd even put his foot down, she swiped at him with her sword, catching the front of his arm just beneath the shoulder.

He staggered back, holding the injury. _I guess I shouldn't expect her to go easy._ It was better that way, though - monsters wouldn't go easy on him, so why should she?

Shu raised his sword over head, and with a small shout, jumped in the air and began bringing it down and-

-and Zola blocked it easily, the sound of metal on metal echoing through the area that was empty save for the two. She gave her sword a sharp push, and it threw Shu backwards; he caught himself with one hand, which ached from skidding against the ground. He held his smaller sword in front of him. Shu stood again, raising his sword, attempting again to strike her...

But the position had left him unprotected, and Zola was far from ignorant of that.

She spun, and in the same arc that she'd threatened him with at the beginning of the challenge, Zola sliced at his exposed side. And the hit connected.

*Music: State of Emergency (OST Disc 2, Track 12)*

Shu fell to one knee, breathing hard.

Zola felt panic prick at her; she hadn't expected him to be so badly hurt. If she had to be honest, she'd actually thought he would have used his Shadow if he were in that much danger. "Hey, Shu. Are you okay?"

He started standing, then fell back down into the same position as before. Shu swore. "Strong as usual..." All things considered, he wouldn't have expected any less from Zola. After all, her almost unrivaled skill was the reason he was here.

Most of her concern having vanished when she was sure he would be okay, Zola chuckled a bit at his tone. "Shu, feel free to use your Shadow." When he seemed doubtful, she added, "There's no reason for you to push yourself like this during a training exercise. You know better than that, Shu."

_Well, looks like I don't have any other choice._ Shu lifted his head, resolution renewed - if these were the battle conditions, so be it. Besides, chances were that he'd be using his Shadow in most situations anyway. And if he wasn't able to use his Shadow for some reason... _I'll deal with that when the time comes._ "Okay, if you say so!"

Shu stood, summoned his Shadow, then immediately began charging a Water Sword. _This should work..._

As Water magic formed around the Dragon's fist, Zola sighed and shook her head. _He never thinks anything through..._

Apparently, Shu had not paid attention to the blue glow surrounding Zola - a subtle, but very obvious, sign of a Water Shield.

The Shadow's hand came down fast - only to bounce backwards, the air echoing with the familiar hollow sound of a magical barrier being hit but not broken. About a quarter of the water was absorbed into the shield, while the rest of it splashed down and around - some of it hit Zola, but nothing close to substantial. Shu yelped and spluttered when a good deal of the liquid landed on his head.

Zola almost shook her head again, but didn't, instead summoning Killer Bat and beginning a charge. _An enemy won't show him mercy, so neither should I._ What nearly caught her off guard, though, was when Shu started striking out with his short sword again, continuing the assault (if it could be called that) even though she flawlessly blocked every strike with her sword.

Well, he was definitely persistent - she had to give him that.

Even so, it was time to finish this.

With a slight shout, Zola used a new attack she had developed in the past year - the Wind Rapier.

The Wind-element attack tore up from the ground, the points as sharp as the attack's name.

Shu was only half-aware of what had happened - one moment, he was yelling sharply from the pain the Wind Rapier had cause; the next, he was lying on the ground, the magic screaming a warning of danger in his head. _It's been a while since I've been this close to my limit..._

Then he felt a rush of only-half-serious anger at Zola. _I thought this was just training!_ He winced as he pushed himself up, managing to get into a crouch. "Ow!" Shu grabbed at his middle; it didn't feel serious, but it hurt like anything. He glared at Zola. "What was that for?!"

Again, Zola couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips. There was just something about Shu... She couldn't quite place what it was. Maybe it was just his constant stubbornness, which remained even in the face of defeat. "Consider Elemental attributes carefully. You can't beat me unless you use your head." Zola tapped her own head in emphasis. She paused as he stood, albeit a bit uneven on his feet. More seriously, she continued, "Enemy Skills can be negated by keeping your distance when they're being cast."

Shu thought for a moment. _Use my head, huh..._ Well... Zola's Water Shield was the thing preventing him from doing any damage. And Fire was the opposite element of Water - it had been a year, and he'd forgotten quite a bit, but he remembered that much. _So, if a Water Sword was absorbed, then it makes sense to use a Flare Sword instead._

"So, Shu," she twirled her sword, the main reason for it being to goad him into action. Shu never backed down from a challenge. "Is that all you've got?"

Shu swung his sword downwards, ignoring the way his arm burned in protest. _That's probably not a good sign._ "Not even close!"

After he'd given himself a quick minute to let himself heal, Shu charged at her with his short sword. Zola parried with ease, landing a hit that brought him from almost top health to nearly half. He saw her poising her weapon for another strike, and quickly summoned his Shadow. Just as she brought her sword forward, the Dragon used a charged Flare Sword. The Water Shield was instantly devoured by the flames before shattering, doing extra damage to Zola because of the opposing element.

But Zola had caught him across the chest with a sword strike.

They were evenly matched. Both of them were now at the limit of their strength.

Shu felt a growing confusion as he continued attacking with his sword while waiting for his magic to fully replenish, enough for him to use another Flare Sword (though he could now use a Water Sword without any decrease in power). Zola blocked all of his attacks, but did not raise her sword or summon her Shadow for an attack of her own. _Worry about it later,_ Shu admonished himself.

When the time finally came, Shu began charging - but Zola did the same.

And then the air was suddenly crackling with magical energy as the two Shadows fought to emerge. Shu had never encountered anything like it before - his last battle with a Shadow had been Chimera, and nothing like this had ever happened - but he quickly caught on, and the Dragon emerged victorious in the battle between the two Shadows to be summoned first.

The Dragon roared, and fire exploded through the area.

When the flames had vanished, Zola was lying on the ground.

*Music: None*

Shu reached towards her. "Zola-"

"I'm fine," she groaned a bit, sitting up. "You put up a good fight."

"What was that?" He held out a hand to help her up, which she took.

"A Shadow Fight." Zola stood. "I discovered it while training with Marumaro, about half a year ago. It happens when two Shadows are summoned at the exact same time. The Shadows have a subtle battle, struggling to be the one that emerges first. When one of them emerges victorious, an attack of incredible power is unleashed upon the opponent and their Shadow, the strong magic taking on the element of the attack that the winning Shadow had intended to cast." She shook her head, "That's enough for now, though." Zola smiled. "You did well, Shu."

* * *

*Music: The City Lights (OST Disc 1, Track 18)*

"Nice to see you've still got it." Zola smirked lightly. They were back in the clearing where they had started. "That's the end of the training." She arched an eyebrow at him. "What? You look happy."

Shu chuckled, half to himself. "I beat Zola! Wait till I tell everyone!"

Zola took on her usual, placid expression. About five seconds passed in silence before she broke it. "I went easy on you."

Shu looked, to be blunt, devastated as he hung his head. "Aw, man..."

* * *

*Music: None*

"So, you're telling me," Jiro was giving him one of those lidded-eyed glares he had perfected over the years, "that after all that, Zola went easy on you."

Shu sighed. "Yeah."

"You're telling me that you didn't need to do any of that prepping for weeks."

Another sigh. "Yeah."

"You're telling me that you kept me up at three o'clock in the morning, more than once, for _no reason at all_."

"Um..." Shu looked uncomfortable, as was evidenced by his posing his next words as a question. "I guess so?"

Jiro resisted a very strong urge to throw a book at him. He triumphed over it by only a fraction.

"But, Zola said she was going to continue your training, and even teach you some new techniques, right?" Kluke intervened, shifting the flower-filled basket to her other arm.

Shu instantly brightened. "Yep! But..." His sudden smile dropped a notch. "Zola has to get back there since she's been away too long, so I've gotta go with her to Neo Jibral."

Jiro visibly tensed. "What? But..." He trailed off.

"Did you...?" Kluke swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "Did you even talk to Fushira about it?"

"Not yet," Shu admitted sheepishly. "But I will. I think if I explain it he'll understand. Maybe I'll ask Zola to talk to him about it before she leaves."

Jiro looked away. "How long would you be gone for?"

Shu shrugged, kicking at the ground a little. "Oh, I don't know... A few weeks. Maybe a month."

Kluke took a few steps toward him, her warm smile a mask for the hurt that showed up in her eyes. "Well, be sure to come back to us soon. All right?"

Shu grinned, lacing his hands behind his head. "Of course I will! Don't worry so much, guys! I'll be back before you know it!"

**And the first chapter is done! :D I… still can't believe I actually did it. It's a bit surreal. I feel bad that it wasn't longer, since you guys waited so long for it, but I felt that adding more would actually take away from it. Also, sorry if the "music" parts were annoying; I don't really know why, but I felt that it should be included. Also, do you think I should try to find a way to highlight or separate the original text and the text that I added? (For example, the opening and ending scenes in this chapter were completely original.) I'm not quite sure how I would do that, so if you **_**do**_** think I should, please give me some ideas. So… Next chapter, we'll get into the true beginning of the story. I'm not sure how well I'll do, since it's a rather fast-paced game – which often makes it difficult to make note of everything – but I'll do my best. :) Oh! Before I forget – shortly after this is uploaded, the poll will finally be returning – see the March 23rd news entry on my profile for more information about the new updating method – so feel free to resume voting for which story you want to see updated/uploaded next! So… If you can, please review and let me know what you thought of this. I'll try to update this after 10 hits, but you know how that's been going lately… Anyway, see you soon! :)**


End file.
